HOME
by amateurdetective
Summary: A self indulgent Larry coming out story.


HOME

Summary: A self-indulgent Larry coming out story.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever and it feels great having started writing. Constructive criticism is welcome, hate and flaming will be deleted at once. Enjoy!

"That was incredible. Thank you so much for having us," says Louis. "This is the part of the show where we say thank you, so thank you to our incredible musical band behind me here. So let's give it up for Jon on the keys, Dan on guitar, Sandy on bass and Josh on the drums." He can hear the crowd go wild; they love the band almost as much as they love the boys, if not more.

Just before turning back to the crowd, he gives the band a small thumbs up. "We wanted to do things a bit differently for now, so we're going to mix up the songs a bit. But don't worry, we'll come back to What Makes You Beautiful."

The band takes that as their cue and start playing. He can see Harry turn his head so fast, he's worried if he got whiplash. Harry's looking at him incredulously. He's caught on to what Louis is doing. Of course he has; they've discussed it far too many times for him not to, but he wasn't expecting it to be tonight. Louis gives him a searching look, to see if he's ready to do this, and Harry gives a small smile in return, almost saying '**of course I am**.' The crowd has gone quiet in hushed anticipation, sensing something big is about to happen. It's for the best really, because when Harry starts singing, his voice is clear as a bell and it resonates in the stadium.

_Another summer day,  
>Has come and gone away,<br>In Paris and Rome,  
>I want to go home,<br>Mmmmmm_

As Louis starts singing, walking towards Harry, he can see that their fans have pulled out their cameras and the lights are flashing. Apparently some of them have figured out exactly what is happening. Larry shippers have always been extremely perceptive, he thinks, smiling softly.

_Maybe surrounded by,  
>A million people I,<br>Still feel all alone,  
>I just want to go home,<br>Oh I miss you, You know,_

He's grinning as he sings, and can hear the rest of the boys pick up after them, as it seems that he and Harry have lost the ability to sing. They stand there, just looking at each other, shocked that they're actually doing this, but ready to tell the world who they are for real. Zayn and Liam take the next verse, and it is apparent that they're beaming at the boys, the smiles on their faces being felt as they sing

_And I've been keeping all the letters,  
>That I wrote to you,<br>Each one a line or two,  
>I'm fine baby how are you,<br>Well I would send them but,  
>I know it's that it's just not enough,<br>The words were cold and flat,  
>And you deserve more, Than that,<em>

Niall takes over, his Irish lilt even more pronounced as he's been grinning madly. The fans scream even more at that, finally getting original proof for them to say that they've been right all along, that he's been the biggest Larry shipper of them all.

_Another aeroplane,  
>Another sunny place,<br>I'm lucky, I know,  
>But I want to go home,<br>I've got to go home,  
>Let me go home<br>I'm just too far,  
>From where you are,<br>I've got to come home,  
>Let me come home,<br>I've had my run,  
>Baby I'm done,<br>I want to come home,_

By this time, Louis and Harry are standing in the centre of the stage, and Louis pulls Harry towards him, both of them sharing small private smiles. Later, the fans will have arguments about who initiated the kiss, and the oldest fans and supporters will be correct. They will claim that they leant in at the same time, quoting an old Sugarscape interview where Louis said "I think we kind of share that really", taking it out of context, but the quote will work in this situation as well. But right now, as they break apart from the long, passionate kiss, Harry leans in for another small, more chaste one, as if to just remind them that they've done it, that they're now out and there's no turning back now. The fans have gone absolutely crazy, and the noise levels feeling like they could bring the roof down on them.

The boys, not wanting to break them out of their bubble, carry on singing, sharing smiles between themselves.

Pulling apart, Louis and Harry sing the last verse together, harmonising perfectly, their voices complimenting each other's really well.

_Another winter day,  
>Has come and gone away,<br>In either Paris and Rome,  
>And I Want To Go Home,<br>I miss you, You know,  
>Let me go home,<br>I've had my run,  
>Baby I'm done,<br>I want to go home,  
>Let me go home,<br>It'll all be alright,  
>I'll be home tonight,<br>I'm coming back home._

The song fades out, and they share a long hug, taking comfort from the presence of the other, reassuring themselves that they would face the world together, that they loved the other. The tender hug is broken soon as the boys run over and pile themselves on top of Louis and Harry, screaming and shouting in each other's ears, very proud and supportive of them coming out.

Harry turns to the audience, holding Louis' hand, "Louis and I are together, we have been for a while now. I love you, Boobear." He can see the love shining in Louis' eyes as he replies, "I love you too, Hazza."

"Well, let's get on with the show then, shall we?" asks Louis. The fans scream in response, and the band starts playing the opening notes for What Makes You Beautiful. "Sing along with us," this is What Makes You Beautiful everybody."


End file.
